1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an in-vehicle device which is carried on an automotive vehicle and causes the vehicle to execute an operation in response to a remote control request from the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to an in-vehicle device which is appropriate for preventing execution of an unsuitable vehicle remote operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the device or system which is carried on an automotive vehicle and causes the vehicle to execute an operation in response a remote control request from a user is known. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-102939.
In the conventional device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-102939, the user uses a cellular phone to remotely perform one of vehicle operations including a window closing operation, a hazard lamp turn-off operation, etc.
Moreover, it is known that a power window device for automotive vehicle is provided with a window-closing operation prevention mechanism. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-090171 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-027589. In the known power window device, when the engagement of a foreign matter with the window glass is detected while the window glass is being raised, the raising operation to raise the window glass is immediately stopped and the driving force of the window motor is reversed in order to start the lowering operation to lower the window glass.
However, in the case of the conventional device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-102939, before the requested vehicle operation is performed in response to the remote control request or during execution of the requested operation, it is not checked that there is no moving object in the areas surrounding the vehicle or in the passenger compartment.
If a moving object which can move autonomously, such as a man or animal, exists the inside of the vehicle and the requested remote operation follows a physical movement of a portion of the vehicle, there is a possibility that the movement of the man or animal may interfere with the physical movement of the portion of the vehicle conjointly.
Especially, in a case in which the requested remote operation is the closing operation to physically move a portion of the vehicle and dividing a predetermined open space region into two separate regions, if the moving object moves and interferes with the vehicle portion concerned, there is a possibility that it may become an obstacle of the closing operation.
Examples of the requested remote operation which follows the physical movement of the portion of the vehicle may include the open/closing operations of a power window, a slide roof, a power slide door, a power back door, and a trunk room cover in the vehicle. Examples of the closing operation which physically moves the portion of the vehicle and divides the predetermined open space region into two separate regions may include the closing operations of shutting a power window, a slide roof, a power slide door, a power back door, and a trunk room cover in the vehicle.
In the conventional device mentioned above, when a moving object exists in the areas surrounding the vehicle or in the passenger compartment, there is a possibility that an unsuitable remote operation may be performed.
Or when the man or animal by which a door lock operation cannot be canceled by itself exists in the passenger compartment and the door lock operation is performed by the remote operation, the man or animal will be shut up in the passenger compartment.
Or when a hazard lamp is being blinked to warn the vehicle stop state due to a trouble, to the surrounding of the vehicle, it is preferred for the safety of the vehicle that the person who does not recognize the vehicle stop state is inhibited from performing the remote operation of switching off the hazard lamp.